


Kensi and Grisha

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he doesn't have a TV, Kensi decided to stop by and spend some time with Callen after he's back from Russia. Takes place after Matryoshka, Part 2 (7x16). For my friend, Z. (I own a TV, but not any of these characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kensi and Grisha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArkadyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkadyLady/gifts).



"You should get a TV." Kensi was curled up at the end of Callen's couch, shoving Doritos into her mouth.

Callen eyed the crumbs that fell all around her. "And why is that?"

"For something to do."

"Absolutely not, and here's why that's a bad idea. One, I would never watch it. And two, having a TV encourages people to come over to visit and make a mess all over the place."

She made a face at him. "Very funny. You can't keep me away, no matter how boring you are."

"That sounds like a challenge." He chuckled. "Also, just because I don't enjoy watching _Cutthroat Kitchen_ doesn't mean I'm boring. And the fact that I know about _Cutthroat Kitchen_ is proof that we already spend way too much time together."

"Look, I know you like to be broody and antisocial and pretend that you don't like being around people…"

"Who's pretending?"

"But I know for a fact that I'm one of your favorite people so you have to hang out with me whenever I want."

"You mean whenever Deeks is not home and you have no one else to bother?"

"Shut up." She crumpled up the chip bag and threw it at him.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with your mess at work and now this. Man, if there was ever a time that I felt sorry for Deeks, it's definitely now."

"You know what? It was so much nicer when you were in Russia. Maybe NCIS could open an office there for you."

Callen laughed. As much as he teased her and was at least slightly annoyed by the way she just showed up unannounced, he did enjoy doing this with her. He was never really one to let people into his life. Being bounced from foster home to foster home as a child made him a pro at protecting himself from getting attached to anyone. But slowly his defenses started to lower. First with Sam and his family. Then with Kensi and Eric. Before he could even try to stop it from happening, he found himself enjoying all of them and thinking of them as his family. Kensi was the little sister he never thought he wanted and now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"So, how was the trip over there?" She asked. "Did anything exciting happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You've seemed a little different since being back. Like there's something that's been on your mind, but you want to keep it to yourself."

"I usually keep things to myself."

"You don't say." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm just saying if you feel like talking we can do that, since there's nothing else to do here."

Callen took in a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, why not? We can talk. I, um…" He wasn't planning on saying anything to her just yet, but then it just happened. "I met someone."

Kensi's face lit up. "Oh, how exciting."

"No, no, it wasn't like that. It was…" Another deep breath. "I met my father."

"What?! Holy shit, Callen."

"I know. That was pretty much my reaction."

"I thought he was dead." She had turned completely towards him and moved a little closer. "You saw his grave and everything."

"Yeah, but it would seem that people in my family have a habit of not staying dead."

"Wow. Did you get to talk to him?"

"Not for very long. There wasn't a lot of time."

"I can't imagine… getting to meet someone you thought was dead."

"Especially your own father."

Kensi shook her head and tried to blink back tears. "Wow, Callen. I hope you get to go back sometime soon."

"I hope so too." They sat in comfortable silence. He could have just left the conversation at that. He hadn't completely processed everything that happened on that trip. Sam was the only one who knew everything and he hadn't wanted to tell anyone else yet. But this was Kensi. There was a lot she understood about him, including the desire for answers about the past. "Um… there was one thing he was able to tell me."

"What?"

"My name."

Kensi's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open. "Your… name… you know your name now?"

"Yes."

"What… okay... what is it? I mean, if you want to tell me."

Callen smiled. "Grisha. The whole thing is Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev."

Kensi wasn't able to blink away these tears. "Grisha." She whispered with a smile.

Callen felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. It was one thing to have his father (who he had never met before) tell him his name. It was another thing entirely to hear his name spoken by someone he knows and loves.

"So, um… are you gonna go by Grisha now?"

"I don't know. Everyone knows me as G and that's what I'm used to. I might change it officially but still go by G. And I definitely don't want to get rid of Callen. That was my mom's name and I need her to still be a part of me."

Kensi nodded. "Is this something I can tell Deeks?"

"I'd rather you didn't. I really want to be the one to tell him."

"Okay, but you should tell him soon because I might be too excited to keep it to myself for long."

"That's good to know." Callen smirked. "A federal agent with high security clearance who's bad at keeping secrets."

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I'd hit you, but I'm just too happy for you right now."

He chuckled. "Thank you, Kens."

"Aren't you glad I came over uninvited?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."


End file.
